A Jaxter Christmas
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: Daxter doesn't know what to get the resident hero...but he knows it has to be from the heart. JakXHumanDaxter Unrequited JakXKeira and JakXAshelin ONESHOT. Enjoy! Make sure you R&R!


**Hi guys! I'm trying my luck at a Christmas FanFiction between resident heroes Jak and Daxter. I played all of the games (Jak 1-3, X, TLF, and parts of Daxter) growing up and recently got a copy of the PS3 Trilogy. I've noticed this pairing still has supportive fans so I wanted to give them something new to read over the holidays. NOTE: this fic is slightly AU, and falls between Jak 2-3. I would say it's almost in the middle of Jak 3. If it seems confusing when you read it, simply considered it post-Jak 3 or at least after the main story events. Enjoy!**

A Jaxter Christmas

"Tess, would you hurry up? I really just want to be in and out." Daxter said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's what he said!" Tess replied with a giggle, coming down from the second floor of the Naughty Ottsel.

"Can we just get going; it is so cold in the city these days and the Dax-man would rather be in bed then out there." Daxter exclaimed, mock shivering as he looked out the bar window.

"Would you relax? Plus, you're getting something out of this too. You have to get Jak a gift right?" Tess replied, smirking as she threw on a green bubble jacket and turned off the lights to the bar.

It had been three months since Daxter had turned back into an elf. The surprise was bigger to him than anyone else – even though a lot of his new friends had only ever seen him as furry and orange. Daxter didn't know what had caused the change, but he didn't complain. Sure, being small and furry had had advantages, but nothing beat getting back into his original body. Everyone had seemed happy, except for Torn who merely shrugged and asked him to call Jak to talk about a mission in the wastelands. Jak had been thrilled, more than happy to see his best friend turned back to his original self. The two couldn't go on missions together, but things had been calm in Haven City for a while, which translated to a lot of hanging out. Daxter wouldn't admit it, but the greatest advantage of being an elf again was spending quality time with Jak. Yeah, they had always been close, but Daxter felt a stronger bond with Jak as an elf, and he was starting to think Jak felt it too.

"I guess, but that's my pal, I don't think he would mind if I didn't get him anything. This_ is_ the first Christmas in Haven City." Daxter replied.

Since Kor had been defeated and the city had calmed down, Ashelin had used her Governor status in a number of ways. She had taken off a lot of the restrictions her father had imposed on the citizens and she had even added statutory holidays. The city's economy was rising and the areas of pure poverty were set to be cleaned out and renovated. For once, Haven City was a nice place to live in.

Ashelin couldn't change everything though. Some of the people didn't trust Jak or Ashelin's rule to keep him safe in the city. Right now everything was calm, but Daxter wasn't dumb enough to think it would last.

"You know you wouldn't do that. This is Haven City's first Christmas, so you have to get him a gift! Oh, I'm so excited." Tess said as the two walked towards the marketplace, which had opened a year after Kor's defeat.

The Christmas idea came from a conversation Ashelin had had with Jak and Daxter a couple months ago. They had mentioned the holiday that used to take place in Sandover and the Governor was immediately hooked. She had made it mandatory to celebrate, and made sure the citizens were made to understand the traditions surrounding the holiday.

"So what are some of the traditions, and you know, like, rules for Christmas?" Tess asked, genuinely curious.

Daxter stopped himself from rolling his eyes. To be honest, he didn't see what the hype was about. Maybe it had been the years searching for Jak and then taking out metal heads, but Daxter's mind never thought to take a rest or really relax (unless it was drinking at the Naughty Ottsel).

"Well, back in our village, people would give each other gifts, shine eco lights over their houses, and come together in the night to have a dinner by the beach. Old Green Log breathe would say a speech, yadda, yadda, yadda. "

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"It's alright, but I was always distracted." Daxter admitted; glad to see they were almost to the marketplace.

"Distracted by what? Seems like something you would want to be focussed on, at least for the drinks, my little alcoholic!" Tess said with a smirk.

"Well…" He was saved from answering by the loud music coming from the approaching marketplace.

"What's going on over there?"

"Wow. It sure is bright."

The marketplace was filled with shacks hosting Christmas goods. Some of them didn't look so good, like Baron Praxis Santa Claus action figures, and metal head eco wreathes. At the very least, the eco lights adorning the shacks looked good. A little too familiar though for Daxter.

"Wait a minute; I've seen those before…" Daxter thought aloud, tapping his pale chin.

"Oh look its Keira!" Tess said, pointing at a figure crouched over a black box outside the marketplace that seemed to connect to all the eco lights.

The figure turned around and lifted its mask.

"Oh hey guys! Getting your Christmas shopping done?" The aquamarine haired mechanic asked.

"Yup! Daxxie and I came by to see what we could find. I see you're keeping busy." Tess replied.

"Yeah, those eco lights look real familiar, Keira." Daxter said, raising an auburn eyebrow.

Keira looked up and turned back sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't have much to do since racing season doesn't start till next year and it was something I remembered from home. You remember them too, don't you Daxter?"

Daxter nodded and turned back to them.

"Don't mind him; he's just worried about what he's going to get for Dark Boy." Tess said, giving Daxter a light punch in the arm.

"Good luck with that, Jak is hard to buy gifts for, unless you were planning to get him a weapon upgrade." If Keira was still slightly disgusted with Jak's new form, she almost hid it perfectly. But Daxter knew her long enough to know that she still wasn't completely okay with their childhood friend's new personality.

But Daxter also thought the weapon upgrade was a good idea, until Tess shut that down.

"That would be a good idea, except for the fact that the new weapon upgrades I ordered won't be coming in till next week. Daxter, you're going to have to think of something else." Tess said sadly, noticing the glum look on the redhead's face.

"This is impossible!" Daxter screamed, slapping his long bony fingers in front of his eyes. A couple citizens passing sent the group suspicious looks and Keira could only roll her eyes.

"Relax Daxter; I'm sure you'll find him something great. Besides, I think Jak will appreciate _anything_ you give him." Her mouth turned into a slight smirk as she finished.

Daxter looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that Keira?" He asked indignantly.

"Oh you can worry about that later, it's only an hour till the marketplace closes. Bye Keira!" Tess said, grabbing Daxter's lanky arm and pulling him towards the marketplace.

Keira waved before getting back to work.

"At least someone can make him happy this Christmas…" She mumbled as she continued to tamper with the eco lights generator.

"Geez, what's got her wrench in a knot?" Daxter sneered, shoving his hands deep into his red coat.

"She's just stressed out with those lights. Ashelin probably wants them up as soon as possible. You know, she really thinks this Christmas thing will be good for the people." Tess explained; looking over items the various shops have to offer.

"I bet she thinks it's a good idea to flirt with Jak too. Between the two of them, he has barely enough time for his best pal." Daxter admitted, his elf ears dropping.

"Now you know that's not true," Tess said, picking up a gift box decorated and shaped like a precursor orb. "Don't you see how he lights up when you enter a room? If I didn't know better, I'd think he had the hots for _you_, Daxter."

Daxter was suddenly very interested in a wide display of power cell ornaments.

"Gee, what you think of these Tess?" He said, louder than expected. The blonde elf turned her head to look over his shoulder.

"Nah, you could totally get something better than that!"

"You're right. I'm not sure if Jak's into all this precursor crap anymore but I'm definitely _not_!"

He scanned other tables, frustrating himself because he didn't even know what he was looking for.

He looked up at the eco lights, and then it clicked.

He had to get Jak something that reminded him of _home_.

Their _real_ home, Sandover Village.

"I got it!" Daxter shouted. Tess rushed over and scanned the nearby stands.

"What is it? What did you find _shnookums_?" Daxter turned to her and his trademark toothy grin grew bigger.

"I'll let you know when I find it. But I'm going to need your help."

/

"While getting a break from forming decrees and re-writing my father's laws is much appreciated, I'd really rather be anywhere but here." Ashelin said, cocking out a hip and pulling out her pistol.

"Oh whatever, you know I would have asked Jak to come, even Sid, but they aren't in the city." Daxter moaned, rolling his eyes and kicking some stones that he almost tripped over.

Daxter had to get back to Samos' hut that was still stable in the middle of Dead Town. His only problem was that he couldn't fight, and he was a danger to himself with a gun. Tess was busy at the bar, and Jak and Sig were on missions. He had needed someone who was handy with a gun and Tess called Ashelin without his knowing. The next thing he knew, the red headed governor was at his door step tapping her foot impatiently.

"So what did you need to find?" Ashelin asked, not even trying to cover her boredom.

"Sheesh lady, I can handle this by myself if you have more important matters to attend to." Daxter retorted, walking ahead of her.

Ashelin was about to respond when she slumped her shoulders and caught up with him.

"The council is biting back on every single one of my laws, I'm a bit uptight right now and there aren't any metal heads to take my anger out on. Sorry." It was a curt apology, but Daxter knew Ashelin meant it.

"Besides, I really want to see what you're going to give lover boy for Christmas." She continued with a smirk.

A dark red formed on Daxter's orange and brown freckled cheeks.

"What is with everyone and the idea of Jak and I together? Have you and Tess been up late on the internet again?" He replied, rolling his eyes and climbing the steps towards the metal fortress that housed the hut.

Ashelin ignored his comment and climbed after him.

"It's really getting to be noticeable Daxter. I mean, I thought _I_ was getting obvious…"

The ginger elf shot her a glare before reaching the top of the steps.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, no one was more obvious than you."

They continued their mission, stepping over the pillars Jak had once knocked over with the Titan Suit.

"Jak, they need you…I need you!" Daxter swooned, quoting his governor's words from just a year ago.

Ashelin growled.

"I can still keep that promise of raising your voice a couple of octaves."

"Shutting up…now."

"Hurry up, Daxter. I haven't got all day." Ashelin said as she waited over outside the hut.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Daxter yelled back. He didn't have time to retort, he just wanted to find what he was looking for.

"Where is it, where is it?" He said as he threw journals and textbooks Samos had kept in his quarters over his back in search of the perfect gift.

"It's has to be here. I could have sworn in put it here before we were sent to the future!"

"Do you need some help?" Ashelin's voice, with a hint of genuine concern, called out.

Daxter paused for a second and stopped himself from saying something snarky.

"I'm fine, toots, I'll be done sooner than you can say Yakow Shake!"

For some reason he didn't want Ashelin inside the hut. It was sacred. The only remnant of the beautiful, peaceful past his friends had left. Ashelin was too much a part of this new, darker place.

During this thought, Daxter's eye caught a small wooden box hidden underneath a couple of textbooks on blue eco.

"There it is!" He threw the poor textbooks with little attention to where they landed.

The box was small and made of a mahogany oak. It was Jak who had actually carved the box when they were back in Sandover Village and had given it to Daxter as a birthday gift. To this day, Daxter didn't believe Jak knew how much the box meant to him. He had seen his friend multiple times carving away at a thick branch he had found on Misty Island. But whenever he would inquire, Jak would stash it away and Daxter would get distracted with something else. For the longest time, Daxter didn't know what the box should have held. He didn't have anything valuable to place in it, but he knew the box could serve no other purpose. Then one day, Keira came up with a machine that used blue eco to create holographic images that she called eco tabs. They were equivalent to modern day pictures, and Daxter still had a few of them. He thanked the heavens he had saved them in the box and had hid the box in the hut one day when he was snooping around.

"I got it, we can go now." He said, proudly leaving the hut while stashing the box into his coat pocket.

"Great, this place is starting to give me the chills. I hope you found what you were looking for." Ashelin said, turning back to the direction in which they had to go.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." Daxter said sheepishly, trailing behind Ashelin while looking around for any signs of danger.

"No problem, though you know you could have just given _yourself _to Jak as a Christmas gift. I'm sure he would have been _very_ appreciative. Maybe add a revealing Santa suit for good measure" She replied with a smirk Daxter couldn't see.

Lucky for him, Ashelin couldn't see the dark red blush forming on his pale, freckled cheeks.

"Remind me never to speak to you, again."

/

"Tonight's the night!" Tess proclaimed in a sing-songy voice as she placed a star on the top of the Christmas tree.

All of Jak and Daxter's friends had decided to have a dinner Christmas night at the Naughty Ottsel. It hadn't been officially decided, but Tess had put herself in charge of decorations and setting up. She could have called Daxter over to help her, but she knew the ginger elf wasn't in the mood for company. Ever since the whole Christmas idea had come up, Daxter had been extremely moody and irritable, especially when Jak wasn't around. She felt bad as a friend not knowing what to do for Daxter but she thought giving him space was her best bet.

"Wow, you did a great job!" Barely recovering from the surprise of someone else in the room, Tess stumbled to keep her balance on the ladder she was currently standing on.

"Hi Keira, what's up?" She asked, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Nothing much girl, just came by to see if you need any help but it seems you're almost done." Keira said with a smile, observing her friend's hard work.

The Naughty Ottsel had been transformed into a winter wonderland. There was fake snow on the tables and bar stools; Christmas wreathes around the Metal Heads on the wall, a giant Christmas tree in the middle and some floating mistletoe above the bar.

"That's for just in case anyone wants to get frisky." Tess explained with a smirk, noticing Keira's gaze remain on the mistletoe.

Keira shook her head and took a seat at the bar.

"Speaking of frisky, what's up with Daxter these days?" She asked honestly, resting her hand in the palm of her hand.

"Oh you know Dax," Tess poured her friend a glass of eggnog "He's just a bit moody 'cause Jak's out of town. You know how he gets when his 'sidekick' isn't around."

"Oh brother, give me a break on that bromance they have going on. Do you think Jak even notices? I mean we _all_ do." Keira moaned, taking the eggnog in one swift gulp.

"Yeah, but Jak is a bit of a hard head. Then again, so is Daxter…"

"They both just need to hook up and get it over with, honestly." Keira replied bitterly. Tess shook her head.

"Hi everyone, we got eggnog and cookies at the bar! Dinner will be arriving soon!" Tess said happily as the gang started to show up. Keira looked barely amused.

"I'm hoping that eggnog has a little bit of punch, if you catch my drift." Daxter said as he strolled in. He was covered by a large red coat and was holding several red and gold gift bags.

"No way Daxter, no alcohol for you tonight, you have an important mission right?" Tess replied slyly, running a hand through his orange-red hair. The recipient of this scalp message was not amused.

"What important…oh." He suddenly dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"You'll be fine…if you got him something." She said with a smirk. He suddenly brightened up.

"Hell yeah I did, its something I know he'll really like!"

"Then you'll be fine, just get him in a quiet corner and lay one on him! I'm not talking about the gift you know.

"Tess!" His cheeks flared a red brighter than his hair colour.

"I gotta go entertain the other guests, be a good boy Dax!" The blonde elf said, planting a kiss on the ginger's cheek before heading off.

/

Daxter dropped his other gifts at the side and removed his coat.

_How am I going to do this?_ He asked himself, confident dropping by the second. He turned to the bar and almost let his temptation run right into the bowl of eggnog. But he held himself back.

"I can do this on my own. I can totally lay one on him."

"Lay one on whom, again?" A voice behind him asked.

"Jak?! Hey buddy what's up?" His brain barely registered who it was until he turned around. There in front of him was the resident hero. His messy blonde and green hair was pulled back by the goggles on his forehead but still managed to go a little past his shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket over his trademark blue tunic. Daxter was still in shock. He had expected Jak to come, but not at that very moment.

"What were you laying on whom again? I leave for a couple weeks and you're gonna make a move on someone? I want a front row seat." Jak said with a smirk. Daxter knew he was joking but this was exactly the wrong moment.

_Screw it, where are the drinks?_

Unfortunately for him, Pecker and Sig had already finished the eggnog. The ladder was sitting in a corner, clearly buzzed and the parrot was busy speaking in tongues while dancing on the bar.

"There goes plan b." Daxter muttered, ignoring the confused hero standing beside him.

"Are you okay Dax? You're acting really weird." The hero asked as he removed his coat and placed a hand on the ginger's shoulder.

"Oh you know me Jak, always a trooper!" Daxter replied with his trademark grin. Jak paused for a minute, clearly not falling for it, but he turned to the rest of their friends before continuing his conversation with Daxter.

"Anyways, I know they're going to do gift exchange in an hour, and I wanted to give you my gift without all these people around. How about you meet me out front around that time?" He asked before heading off to speak with Ashelin who had just arrived.

Daxter stood in shock. Jak had a gift for him? The possibilities were endless, considering he had never asked the hero for anything.

A shiver passed over his body, and as Tess came over to drag him into the middle of the party, he had to compose himself quickly.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, mostly people were drunk, and Daxter could see why Jak wanted to give him his gift outside. But he still couldn't figure out what the gift could be.

As he talked to a drunken Sig and a tipsy Ashelin, he turned to see Jak across the room, speaking to Torn and Keira, both of whom were slightly buzzed. Jak wasn't though, and neither was Daxter seeing as Tess had banned him from any type of drink except for water.

The hour came slowly, but it came, and Daxter threw his coat over his shoulders rather quickly before grabbing his gift and heading outside.

It was a cold, chilly night, and he clung to his jacket tighter than he had when he had arrived.

He looked left and right, almost surprised to see Krimson Guards patrolling the streets this late. Then again, Ashelin was the Governor now and he could see her giving orders for late night patrolling in case people decided to get drunk and stupid.

_That would have been me too, if Tess hadn't stopped me. _He would have to thank his blonde elf friend later.

"Will this night just hurry up and end? Here I am the uptight and jumpy guy. I've never been the uptight, jumpy guy, that's usually Vin." He smirked at his own comment, remembering the technical genius in his prime.

"I agree, so what has you so wound up?" He heard Jak say as the hero walked up behind him. Daxter spun on his heel, trying to keep a safe distance between the two of them.

"Oh you know me Jak, just saying whatever comes to mind." He responded absentmindedly, trying to dodge eye contact with the eco hero.

Jak only nodded. He was now wearing his black jacket again with a red scarf and burgundy rugged gloves. Or at least it looked like he was wearing two gloves; one of his hands was behind his back.

"But anyway, buddy, what's up? If I still had a tail, it would have frozen off at this point." Daxter said with a shiver, trying to change the topic.

Jak seemed to return after hearing this and brought a small package wrapped in gold wrapping paper form behind his back.

"Right! Here you go, Merry Christmas Dax." He held out the gift for his friend to take, but didn't step any closer.

Daxter's eyes widened. Slowly, he reached out his hand and grabbed the package. It was small and the golden paper covering it had a texture to it. His human hands grazed over it for a couple of seconds before he found a seem and ripped at it. In seconds the package was revealed to be a glass box, inside being a blue precursor necklace. It was in the shape of the face of the hologram precursors the duo constantly ran into on their journeys. In the place of the eyes were two bright blue orbs, similar to both of the heroes. It was light weight and shiny, and even though Daxter _hated_ precursor artefacts, he wanted this pendant around his neck right away.

"Put it on me." He stated, and Jak froze at first before walking up to him and pulling the necklace out of the glass box. He carefully lifted Daxter's unruly red hair and reached around his neck to place the lock at the back. Daxter looked down at it and smiled.

"I love it, Jak." He looked up and gave the hero a toothy grin, which the hero returned.

"I'm glad. I was out of the city and I found it and immediately thought of you. I got Onin to make it into a necklace.

Daxter just nodded and continued to stare at it. So caught up in the moment, he almost forgot he had a gift to give too.

"Oh, this is for you!" He said suddenly, shoving a silver wrapped package into his friend's chest.

Jak looked down at the package before taking it from Daxter's bony hands and shaking it lightly beside his ear. Daxter laughed.

"It's nothing you can hear, you gotta open it buddy."

Jak smiled and slowly unwrapped the gift, treating the wrapping paper like it was a fine diamond. When he saw the wooden box, he was at first confused. But his eyes widened on the realization that it was a creation of his own.

"Dax, where did you get this?" He asked in awe, turning the box over in his hands.

"Hey there are some things in there. Don't let them fall out." Daxter replied, placing his hand underneath the box in case the pictures fell out.

"Oh, okay." The hero replied, placing the box right side up and opening it. When he saw the pictures, Daxter could have sworn Jak's eyes got watery.

He pulled out the pictures of the three of them hanging out on the beach, Keira working on the hovercraft, Daxter swimming out of the way of the giant pike…

Jak came across the last couple of pictures which were just of him sitting and watching the sunset.

"Who took these?" The unfamiliarity raising his curiosity as he turned to his friend.

Daxter's face went red and he focussed his eyes on the Naught Ottsel.

"I…did. I always thought you had this innocent beauty about you." His mouth moved before his brain could stop it.

"I…its beautiful Daxter. Thank you so much." Strong arms were suddenly around the smaller elf. Daxter slowly hugged him back, still wanting to slap himself for what he had just said.

"We should head back inside. I'm losing limbs here, Jak." He said as they broke away. Jak agreed, keeping an arm around his friend's waist as they headed back.

As they reached the door, Jak stopped and turned back to his friend.

"One more thing Daxter,"

Suddenly Daxter felt Jak's lips brush his cheek and he stared at the hero in shock.

"I missed you." Jak said, walking past Daxter and heading back into the party.

Daxter could hear his own jaw drop.

"Did he just…" He asked himself, reaching up to his cheek and grazing over the affected area.

/

Two patroling Krimson Guards didn't know whether to help him or arrested him as they watched him do a happy dance outside of the Naught Ottsel.

"He's crazy, leave him." One of the Guards said to the other.

"Yeah, Miss High and Mighty Ashelin isn't paying us enough to deal with the psychos," The other replied.

"Plus, I heard there is a great party going at the palace at midnight. Make sure you have your pass."

"Let's head there early, every other division seems fine."

END


End file.
